


[M4F][Script Offer] Downpour [BFE][Mild MDom][Teasing your shy girlfriend][Consent][Cunnilingus][Fingering][Counter Sex][Creampie]

by knightlight1630



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Consent, Counter Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, M4F, Teasing, bfe, mdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlight1630/pseuds/knightlight1630
Summary: [M4F] You and your new girlfriend planned on going out for a date. Unfortunately the weather takes a turn for the worst and you both end up back at your apartment soaked to the bone. While she goes off to change into some of your clothes you head to your kitchen to find some food for you both, but when she returns in just your t-shirt you suddenly find something better to eat...her.]
Relationships: Male/female
Kudos: 3





	[M4F][Script Offer] Downpour [BFE][Mild MDom][Teasing your shy girlfriend][Consent][Cunnilingus][Fingering][Counter Sex][Creampie]

**Author's Note:**

> Overall Tone/Contex: Playful and teasing. The relationship with the listener is relatively new and they’re shy, but you’ve initiated and led them in the past. Lightly MDom, if you squint, but still frequently asking for consent.
> 
> **Suggestions for inflections, sounds, tone shift, etc. in (parentheses) and suggestions for SFX in  
> **Lines are spread out to indicate appropriate pauses for separate thoughts and to make it easier to read. All of these are just suggestions though, improv is welcome, I'm not sure what I’m doing so make it yours ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ .

[Script Offer][M4F]Downpour[BFE][Mild MDom][Teasing your shy girlfriend][Consent][Cunnilingus][Fingering][Counter Sex][Creampie]

*Script:*

(Annoyed) So much for a light drizzle! I look like I just rolled in a puddle! (pause) I guess we would've been fine if we hadn't decided to walk there, but man did they get the forecast wrong today. (You sigh but turn concerned)

God, you’re soaked through. You must be freezing!

Well, you’ll catch a cold or worse like that! Go borrow some of my clothes so I can throw yours in the drier.

(She gives you an embarrassed incredulous look)

Don’t give me that look, you’re my girlfriend now remember? Go put on whatever you want. Don’t worry about me, I’ll pick something off the laundry to change into. (Pause and then joking affectionately)

Plus, I don’t want you tracking water all over my place.

(she swats you playfully) H-hey- Ouch! It’s true! Now get going, you dork.

(Pause for 5-10 seconds indicating some time has passed)

(From a distance) I’m by the fridge! Were you hungry? I was thinking about ordering some take-oooo…oh. 

(Softer, with light surprise)

I see you finally got changed? (The listener gets shy)

No, no! I did say you could wear whatever you wanted.. I just… I guess I forgot I had that shirt…what about pants?

They were all too big? Ah yeah, I guess they would be. It’s okay. I like- I mean you look good like that in my shirt and those tall socks. 

(She corrects you) “Thigh High” Socks? Right…were-uh..were you hungry? We missed lunch so, I could order in?

(pause) You are hungry? 

What were you thinking? I could go for anything! Thai, Italian, a burrito bowl, pizza...

(pause) None of those huh? (tease) Well aren't we unusually picky today. Then you tell me. What do you want huh?

Not food? (confused) Something else?...Why are you making that exasperated face at me...what did I do?...Oh you mean (sudden understanding) OH!... oh. (laughter)

(Exaggerate playfully) Is my beautiful, wonderful, adorable, but terribly shy girlfriend trying to initiate something with me?(pause, then laughter) 

Hey! In my defense, this thing is kind of new between us, so I just want to make sure we’re on the same page!

(teasingly then suggestive) So, I guess you’ll have to spell it out for me...tell me. Tell me what you want me to do? 

(slightly longer pause)

Mmm…(spoken softly) Come here. 

(light kissing steadily growing louder here. Improv kissing between sentences)  
(Kiss) No wonder you came out in just this. Trying to seduce me, huh? (Kiss) 

God, the cute little sounds you make. (Kiss) I like (Kiss) how soft and pliant (Kiss) you go when I start kissing you like this. (Kiss) Pressing against me like you're begging me to take you.

You look so good in my shirt, (pause) but I want to see you better though. Come here. 

Now we’ll just lift (grunt) you up on the counter.

Ah, that's much better. Heh, your hair is still damp, are you cold? 

No? Good.

(Kissing noises continue, louder now but still playful)

Oh so you like that don’t you? (kiss) When I kiss your neck (kiss then whisper) nibble your ear.

(Reverently like you can’t believe it) You’re mine. (Firmly) You’re mine.

(Kissing noises stop)

(The tone from here on is slight MDom, but still light and playful)

Now, let me take care of you. (breathy) First I want your underwear off, so I can see you. 

Ah ah ah, don’t get shy on me now. I’ve got you. You’re safe with me. 

Now let me help you. (shuffling) Nah, keep the socks on, I like them. (clothes shuffling) There we go.

(Appreciatively) So..I know that we’ve done this a couple times before, but I still can’t get over you like this. (Kiss) Flushed. (Kiss, then breathy) Needy for me.

I want to taste you first this time...would you like that?

You would? (laughter) Very much? Very well then.

Scoot a little closer to the edge. Now lean back a bit. Mmm. There’s my good girl.

Now you just relax...while I run my fingers up...and down your sides...just how I know you like it. 

So soft in my shirt… but I can see your nipples getting hard underneath. 

Does thinking of me doing this to you while wearing my shirt turn you on? (Kiss) 

I wonder just how long you were thinking of me…(Kiss) My mouth (Kiss) on your neck, (kiss) on your breast (kiss), on your thighs (kisses grow distant), on your pussy (kiss).

God you’re already so swollen for me. But I need you a little wetter before I can slip inside you and take you like you want, understand? 

(reluctant laugh) I could grab some lube from my bedroom, but that’d mean getting from between your legs and I don’t think either of us want that right now.

(Improv oral noises here, between the next few phrases where you’d think they fit best)

I want you to soak me. Let it go. I know you’ve been thinking about this. Me turning your clit over with my tongue in little. Soft. circles. How you like it.

That’s my good girl. I love when you shiver at my breath hitting your pussy. So good for me.

I’m putting a finger in now. Relax. There’s my good girl...Fuck. You’re so wet inside, it slipped in so easily.

I can feel you gripping my hair. Does that feel good there? Curling like that, with my mouth on you still?

(Chuckling) I won’t stop. I won’t stop unless you tell me to. 

God your so warm and tight it’s pulling my finger in. I can feel you fucking pulsing. Shaking.

More? Are you ready for another finger?

No? My cock? (pause)You’re sure? (pause)Then I want you to ask me. Tell me. (pause)

Very good!...but you’re still missing a word (mischievous laughter). Try again.

(pause then sarcastic teasing) Oh, you want my cock (emphasis)inside of you? Well then, I think that can be arranged since you asked so nicely.

Now, I want you to reach down into your slit, there’s a good girl, and use what’s dribbling out to make my cock wet.

Easy…(groaning)fuck. You rubbing my cock with your mess (moan). Th-that’s good. 

Now, wrap your legs around me, and grip my cock. Good. Now slide it in...Easy! Go slow, remember I’m a bit thicker than what you're used to.

(Improv moaning, grunting, thrusting in between the next phrases. You get the gist.)

(Hissing as she guides you in) That’s my girl. Holy fuck you’re...molten inside.

It’s in so fucking deep with you up on the counter...Is this what you wanted? My hand on your clit.

Me filling you, spreading you out for me on the counter like a meal?

So, so deep that you feel those shocks up your spine. Fuck, it’s so good. Fucking gripping me. You’re gripping me with your pussy like you don’t want me to leave.

(sweetly)This is...God you know I’m yours. I’m all yours. And you are mine.

(Firm) You’re mine. In my apartment. Wearing my shirt. Smelling like me. Thrusting your hips on my cock. You’re mine.

Just how long were you thinking about my hard, throbbing cock in you? You should’ve asked me the moment you wanted it. 

But damn you’re so cute when you beg for it. My very good girl. I’ll fuck you just like you want it, just like you deserve.

(moaning) Holy...I can feel you pulsing, squeezing. Are you going to be a good girl and cum for me? Cum for me then.

I’ll be right here. Just let it go. I want it. I want you to soak this counter. To lose yourself in pleasure on my cock. Let go.

Fuck you’re going to take me over the edge with you. Squeezing like that. I need it babe. I need you to come for me.

Please. Christ. I want it, I want you. Fuck I- (You moan, following her in orgasm, panting afterward as you calm)

(Pause for a second or two, panting) Ah…..well...so much for tracking water in the house (laughter). God, you can probably feel my heart through my chest, you drive me wild babe.

(Sweetly) But seriously, you have to know by now, I’m yours. Next time just ask me straight out. (kiss)

Now…I suppose we should clean up this mess. And after that, I’m calling postmates. I’m starving.(laughter)


End file.
